Memory Lane
by Vamp213
Summary: <html><head></head>James remembers things about his past with Deanna.   "They didn't notice how close they were getting, they could only feel their rate of their heartbeats increase." R&R J/D enjoy!</html>


An: So this is my first OLTL Fanfiction, I watched a couple of episodes and I kinda like Deanna and James for some reason. So since watching the flashback episode of their relationship I got a little inspired to write a one-shot here it is Enjoy people who also think they are kinda cute. :) LMFAO here ya go

Lool Summary: They didn't notice how close they were getting, they could only feel their rate of their heartbeats increase.

Notice: parts in Italic* are in the past, Parts in normal font are in the present.

* * *

><p>It's hard to try and forget something that once meant so much to you to try and forget about the past as if it were a faded photograph left in the attic collecting dust. If anyone knew how hard it was to try and forget about someone he deeply cared about it was the one and only James Ford. As much as he wanted to forget about Deanna and continue on with his life he simply couldn't... she was his first true love. Ever since she came back into his life he couldn't stop thinking about her, about what they had. He knew it was wrong... he was with starr, but it was almost like he couldn't control it random memories of their relationship washed over him making his mouth dry. Starr is not talking to him, Deanna is getting ready to leave town and the memories of their past kept flooding over him. Yes indeed James Ford was screwed over. It was a long Thursday night James had just put Ryder to sleep and finished his studies, sighing the man flipped on the television in search on something to entertain him, when satisfied he sunk back into the couch feeling the coolness of the leather press against his bare back. It wasn't long before he realized his mind was starting to wander as the memory of Him first meeting Deanna washed over him...<p>

_It was a Saturday night, James had just finished doing some work on a stolen car for his father before he headed out to Bruce's (his best friend from back home) party. He needed time out his father's constant nagging was becoming unbearable, hanging out with his friends was his only get away from his messed up father. James walked into the loud music filled house only to be greeted by his two friends Bruce and John. _

_Bruce already had a certain slur and John looked about as high as a kite "What's up man, glad you can come" Bruce slurred giving his friend a sloppy high five_

_James just shook his head laughing at the two "Yeah, me too" He spoke taking off his jacket throwing it on a couch not realizing he threw it on someone who was currently sitting on the couch._

_"Hey!" The voice said getting James' attention, the dark haired boy slowly turned around only to be greeted by a beautiful girl wearing dark blue jeans and a white v-neck. James smiled before walking up to the couch removing his jacket off of her. _

_"I'm sorry about that, I never saw you" He said sitting down beside her "I'm James by the way"_

_"So you're the famous James, Bruce always talks about" She said before extending a hand to meet his "I'm Deanna, Deanna Forbes" _

_"Deanna" James repeated making sure he had gotten her name right "That's a beautiful name"_

_"Thank you" The girl smiled "James is a very... Handsome name too"_

_James laughed before grabbing her hand a placing a light kiss on it making the girl blush madly "Well it's nice to meet you, Do you wanna go outside and talk. It's kind of hard to hear with the music so loud" James offered slowly getting up from the couch. Deanna smiled before getting up as well grabbing her drink and following the man outside. The two spent the rest of the night Talking and laughing and getting to know eachother. By the time James had gotten home it was way past his curfew, he didn't seem to care what punishment his father would give to him because tonight he had met someone special someone by the name of Deanna Forbes..._

James got up from the couch with his hands covering over his face... they wouldn't stop. He kept reliving all of the good times he had with Deanna ever since she told him the truth about why she broke his heart. He needed to clear his head he needed air, this was all too much. He couldn't escape his conscience no matter what he did to try and get his mind on something else he kept reminding himself that she broke his heart badly that she should've told him the truth as soon as Eddie bribed her but nothing that he said to himself worked the memories kept on coming making the man groan.

_James was stuck in his father's garage on a hot summer day working away at a car he had stolen, light music filled the shop making his labour more bearable as the wind coming from an old fan kept him somewhat cool. His white white-beater was smeared with grease and oil stains from the mechanical work he was doing on the car. _

_"Hey you" Deanna said walking towards the sweaty man, James swiftly turned around looking at his girlfriend with a wide smile on his face "Hey" He responded wiping his oily hand on his shirt. Deanna smiled before reaching up to give him a kiss only to be stopped by James himself_

_James looked down at her she was wearing a pink tank-top underneath a plaid shirt and a little jean skirt "I'm all grunchy" He replied with a cute laugh _

_"Good" Deanna said with a smirk on her face before reaching up again and placing a sweet passionate kiss on his lips. Deanna slowly pulled back before continuing what she had to say "Cause I'm going to kidnap you before your dad shows up with another job for you to do" She rushed noticing how close James was getting. James kissed her again feeling her soft pink lips move rhythimically against his own. Sighing the boy slowly pulled back before responding _

_"It's too late" He said a slight frown appearing on his face, Deanna sighed looking up at him with puppy dog eyes "Come on he's got you boosting again?" She asked concerned about her boyfriend and how much pressure his father was putting on him _

_"I know, I know" James replied sitting on the open hooded car pulling the pouting girl closer to him "It's not going to be like this anymore okay?" He said looking deeply into her brown eyes before continuing "Look, I'm going to get out of this life and when I do" He said still pulling her closer looking at her her lovingly before whispering the last part "I'm going to take you with me"_

_A smile instantly appeared on her face as she spoke "Sh Sh Sh, Alright" She smiled before pressing her lips to his James quickly responded kissing her passionately and a little more roughly. James' tongue grazed her lower lip asking for entrance which Deanna allowed. His tongue swiftly slid into her mouth exploring it, when their tongues touched sparks of energy went all over their bodies. James could taste her sweet cherry flavoured lip gloss making him want to consume her whole. Their tongues fought for dominance, James easily won. Deanna's lungs were on fire she needed oxygen badly but oxygen was the last thing on her mind. Just as James' hand started to roam her body Eddie ford appeared making the two jump back in fright_

_Eddie smirked before speaking "Well, well if it isnt the newbie and the princess in jungle fever" He laughed watching the expression on his sons face _

_"I dare you to talk to Deanna like that again" James said threatningly approaching his father_

_"And I dare you to talk to me like that again" Eddie shot back with a hint of mischief in his eyes _

_Deanna noticed the tension trying to remove James from the situation "It's alright James he's not worth it Lets just go" She replied trying to move him from his fathers dangerous reach. but he was determined to stand up for himself, which only leading him to a bad bruise on his head from when his father slammed his headed against the cold metal desk, He didn't wait he just left angrily before he himself did something that he would regret..._

James let out a humor-less remembering how his father was disrespectful towards Deanna and how he was abusive towards his sons, James despised that man for a lot of things, he made him experince things no other teenager would have to go through before. A reason he was so drawn to Deanna was because her life wasn't easy as well and when things had gotten hard for both of them they leaned on eachother and supported eachother letting one another know that someone loves them and will do anything for them. James went into his room leaving the door cracked incase ryder started to fuss again. The man lied down in his comfortable bed he could still smell the scent of Deanna's Vanilla body spray on his sheets making forgetting her almost impossible. The man closed his eyes as another memory came preparing himself for the impact it might leave...

_James couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl who was sitting ontop of his work desk. She was wearing a black tanktop and jean shorts sitting with one leg crossed over the other,he smiled as she tried to avoid his gaze but soon found out it was worthless he wasn't going to stop until she looked at him._

_"Stop it!" Deanna laughed finally looking at the man_

_"Stop what?" James said innocently sitting on the desk chair with a large smirk on his face, Deanna just smiled before replying "Stop staring at me"_

_"Well it's going to be kind of hard considering the fact your going to California for two weeks with your parents" He replied it was true Deanna was going to up to California with her adpotive parents to visit some family._

_"I promise I wont forget about you when I'm out there" She assured him with a warm smile. The boy smiled in return before speaking up "Good Cause I wouldn't want to go all the way to California to kick some poser surfer dude's ass" James joked making the girl giggle._

_"Don't worry, none will be interested considering California girls are freaking gorgeous and I'm just plain old Deanna!" She blurted out. The comment made James go still as he blankly looked up at her as if she were crazy. She wasn't just plain old Deanna to him she was absoultely stunning._

_"What are you talking about your beautiful" James replied looking deeply at his girlfriend_

_Deanna just laughed "You're my boyfriend you have to say that" She joked taking one leg off of the other sitting closed legged on the desk. James continued to stare at her licking his lips as he did so the man slowly got up from the chair walking over towards Deanna until he was in between her legs. James brought his lips to her earlobe so that when he spoke his soft lips brushed against it leaving goosebumps in it's trail._

_"Tell me what I have to do to show you how beautiful you are to me" James whispered into her ear his voice low and husky, Deanna gasped at the sudden change in his voice. James slowly pulled away from her before looking up into her eyes Deanna realized their was an unmistakable look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss started off slow and sweet growing more intense by the second. Deanna's hands were tangled in James' hair pulling him closer to him while lightly massaging his scalp making the man groan in the kiss, James slowly pulled back planting sweet pepper kisses all over her neck leaving a trail from behind her ear to her collar bone. Once he reached the sensitive area on her neck he instanly started sucking on it making the beautiful girl release a breathy moan. James took this as a good sign and continued sucking and kissing the area making Deanna throw her head back so it would be easier for him. The scent of her perfume made his mouth water. He wanted her... badly. Deanna carefully brought his head back up so he was facing her, she quickly pulled him into a heated kiss wrapping her legs around his waist. James' tongue entered her mouth without permission making her gasp in the kiss James smiled lifting her off of the desk walking towards his bed. He carefully placed the young girl down before pulling off his shirt and walking slowly towards her. He ever so gently pushed her down on the bed kissing her roughly making the girl laugh in the kiss, his hands found the hem of her tanktop as he slowly pushed it up revealing her toned stomach leaving butterfly kisses all over it he continued to do this until her tank top joined his shirt making a small heap on the floor. James pressed his hips into hers making her hitch a breath. Without noticing her hips bucked up meeting his creating the desired friction they sought making James groan_

_"Deanna" James groaned before roughly crashing his lips onto hers, soon clothes became obstacles both teenagers were aroused and filled with lust for one another. That night Deanna and James came together expressing their love for eachother more than words could..._

James eyes shot open as soon as the flashback had cut off, the dark haired boy was breathing heavily. Whether it be his heart or mind something was telling him he missed Deanna as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew he couldn't hide from the truth. A photograph may fade but memories stay forever reminding us of our past and hopes for the future, They may be forgotten but they will always take a space in our hearts whether we want them to or not.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it i dont know why but I'm liking the thing going on between James and Deanna :$ LOOL dont ask me why i just think they are cute :)<br>Well leave me a review and tell me what you thought :D Have a great week God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
